


A Slow Hand and an Easy Touch

by Telesilla



Series: Changelings [2]
Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Sex Toys, cyclical phsyical sex change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a Changeling thing....</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slow Hand and an Easy Touch

**Author's Note:**

> The [LELO Alia](https://www.lelo.com/alia) [link could be considered nsfw] is a real thing. Tim's is black.

_San Jose, 2009_

For a long moment after Changing, Buster lies on the bed and pants into his pillow. It doesn't hurt as much as it did those first few years, but he still yells a lot and even though Bum's not home to hear him, their neighbors might be. Maybe making them listen to him Change would be fitting revenge for all the nights he and Bum have spent listening to them fuck, he thinks when he finally rolls over onto his back. 

He should get up and shower before Bum gets back. They showered after the game, of course, but Changing is, among other things, a sweaty business. Just another minute, he tells himself. He needs to catch his breath for a bit.

It hits hard this time, maybe because he was thinking about the neighbors fucking or maybe because he's still a little wound up after getting that walk off homer. The reason doesn't really matter, though. What matters is the way he feels--hot and almost a little dizzy. There's that weird flutter in his lower belly and, God, he really needs to get up and shower now because if he doesn't, he's going to reach down and....

"Hey," Bum calls out from the living room.

"Hey," Buster says. Talk about being saved by the bell or whatever, he thinks as he takes a deep shuddering breath.

"You decent?" 

Buster sits up and looks down at his sweat damp t-shirt and boxers. "Vaguely," he says. "I was about to shower unless you want it first."

"Nah" Bum says. "I'm good."

Bum's already settled in his bed by the time Buster's out of the shower. Just as Buster turns the light out and gets into his own bed, they hear a very familiar squeak. 

"Oh God, really?" Bum says. "It's like two in the morning."

"Do you think they don't know how squeaky the bed is? I mean, they must be able to hear it too."

"Wait for it," Bum mutters and sure enough, the girl starts moaning. "I really don't think they give a shit about the bed."

"For fuck's sake," Buster snaps. "I really don't need this right now."

"Why not now?"

And it's really not what Buster wants to say, but it's late and he's tired. "Because I'm so fucking goddamn horny," he says. "It's a...a Changeling thing," he adds, before Bum can say anything. "Do you about the fertility stuff?"

"Um...yeah? I mean I read some things...." Bum pauses as the moaning from next door gets a little louder. "You can, um...get pregnant?"

"Sorry," Buster says. "I didn't mean to get weird."

"Too late for that," Bum says with a little laugh. "It's okay. I mean, if you wanna talk about it, it's cool. Not like we're gonna get any sleep for a while and, look, of course I'm curious." 

"Okay." Buster takes a deep breath. "My sister calls it 'baby week' because your body really really wants you to get laid so it can do its thing and have a baby. So, when I Change it's instant baby week"

"Wait," Bum says. "You have to put up with that too? On top of everything else?"

"Yup." 

The girl next door is getting louder and Buster grits his teeth. 

"Do you want to...um, I could go into the living room."

"Only if you need to jack off," Buster says. "I...um, I don't."

"What?" There's just enough light coming in from the window for Buster to see that Bum's sitting up in bed staring at him. "I thought you said you were, you know, horny."

"I use it, sort of. It makes me a better hitter. Well, that and the anger."

"Dude, that's kinda fucked up."

"Welcome to my life," Buster says dryly. "Check out my splits if you don't believe me." 

"But you jerk off when you're a...in your birth form." Bum still hesitates a little when he says it, but Buster appreciates the effort.

"It's a different kind of tension."

There's a pause during which the girl next door starts yelling. They can hear the dude now too. He's groaning, and God, all Buster can think about is how much he wants to get fucked. He doesn't even know if he likes guys at all, but he wants to get out of bed, walk the three steps across the room to Bum's bed and just climb on and ride the hell out of him. 

"Okay this is too fucking much," he says. "I just can't right now." He gets out of bed and heads toward the living room. "I'm going to go play fucking Mario Kart or something."

"Yeah," Bum says. "Me too."

By the time they finally go back to bed, it's almost five in the morning. "Sorry for the TMI," Buster says.

"Nah, it's okay." Bum shakes his head. "Dunno why you don't do it, but you know what they say."

"What?"

"It's only weird if it doesn't work."

"It's not a superstition...huh. Maybe it is."

That night, Buster goes three for four with a triple and two RBIs. He calls a good game too; Bum doesn't shake him off once. 

"Jesus, Posey," one of the guys says after the game. "Whatever you're doing, keep doing it."

"Or not," Bum mutters.

"Shut up, jackass."

* * * 

_San Francisco, 2010_

Tim's got it tonight. They're going to have to dig up all kinds of adjectives to describe his fastball, he thinks as he comes down off the mound after striking out the side in the top of the fifth. Dazzling maybe. Or brilliant. Incendiary? Deceptive even, although they can use that for his curve too. Not that he's thrown very many of those; his fastball's working and Bengie's willing to let him throw it all night if they keep getting outs.

It's like surfing. Not that he knows anything about surfing...nope, not at all. He doesn't know anything about finding that one point, that one moment when the wave is just right and you can feel it lift you up and carry you wherever you want to go. Fucking contract restrictions, he thinks. It's all Zito's fault.

Freddie's up first in the bottom of the fifth, so Tim's got plenty of time. He wraps his jacket around his shoulders and heads down into the tunnel. Thankfully, there's no one in the bathroom right by the stairs; Tim's reaching into his jacket pocket even as he closes the door behind him. Keeping the Alia in his pocket is kind of a stupid thing to do, but so are most of the things Tim does--this is pretty minor, really. 

Tim loves his Alia. He's got bigger, more powerful toys at home, but right now all he has to do is slide a couple of fingers into the ring, press the button and shove his hand down his pants and...oh yeah. Oh fuck yeah. Tim's head thunks back against the door as he presses the smooth silicon right against his clit. He's got it on the lowest setting and it's good and awful at the same time. Good because it's a fucking vibe and he's got it buzzing in just the right place, but awful because it's not quite enough to get him off. For a moment, he seriously considers going up to the next speed or even the one after that because, fuck, he wants to come like right now.

Like riding a wave, he thinks, pulling his hand out of his pants. Like finding that perfect moment of tension. He slumps a little, lets the door hold him up while he tries to slow his breathing. Get the win, he thinks, as he rinses the Alia off. Get me the win and I'll celebrate with one of your bigger friends. 

He meets Posey at the bottom of the stairs.

"I was looking for you," the big rookie says. "Bochy's putting me in next inning and I wanted...."

"Just call the fastball," Tim says. "It's working tonight."

"But Walker's hitting fastballs pretty well right now, so maybe we want to...."

"Dude, don't harsh my buzz, okay?"

They're not in sync and right now, Tim really needs to get out of this tiny space before he gives in to the urge to climb Posey like a fucking tree. It doesn't get any easier when Posey's eyes narrow a little and he leans forward, breathing in deeply. For a minute Tim can't figure out what he's doing and then it hits him.

"You thought I was in there toking up?"

Posey's cheeks get pink under his stubble and Tim wonders if he looks even more adorable when he blushes in Changeling form. 

"Wrong kind of buzz, rook," Tim says. Reaching into his pocket, he pulls the Alia out and twirls it around his finger.

"Is that..." Posey's voice trails off as he figures it out. "In the clubhouse?" he says, his eyes wide. "During a game?!"

"Like catching a wave," Tim says with a grin. He shoves the Alia back in his pocket and heads up the stairs. Behind him he can hear Posey scrambling to keep up, his gear creaking as they come into the dugout. 

"Fastballs," Tim says. "Let's just ride that all night long, okay?"

Posey's cheeks get even pinker and he nods. Oh yeah, Tim wants to see him blush like that in Changeling form and he knows just how to make it happen. Even if he has to rush order it, he's pretty sure he can get another Alia in time for Posey's next Cycle. 

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> The reason this series is progressing so slowly is that I'm still doing the world building. Don't get me wrong--I love world building, but I really want to get this right.


End file.
